Their Life Is Average
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: Story idea's from the site "My Life Is Average" I take peoples 'average' life stories and make them into short stroies of Hetalia's 'average' lives. Characters vary at random. T to be safe.
1. Call 911

**Call 9-1-1!**

Alfred shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and stood up. "Going to for a walk." Matthew, Arthur and Francis stopped eating and stared at the American as if he had grown three heads. Arthur, his father, put down his fork and stared up at his son worriedly.

"Alfred, is everything okay?" Sure he devoured his food like no tomorrow but Alfred could do that even if he was on his death bed. Matthew smirked "Well don't strain yourself walking to the front door."

Francis, their papa, snickered and Arthur looked at Matthew, astonished. "That was very rude, Matthew." Said Canadian shrugged and continued eating, as England looked back to Alfred, Francis gave Matthew a thumbs up.

During this little scene Alfred had sneaked upstairs and grabbed his iPod and heading towards the door. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, its just a walk. I'm sure I can handle it, after all, I am the Hero!" And with that said he ran out and shut the door behind him.

He put the ear-buds into his ears and put his iPod on random. It read "Fire Burning. Alfred nearly squealed as he pressed play, feeling so enthusiastic he sang/screamed, "SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1-!" There was a lady that happened to pass him as he yelled that, she frantically pulled out her cellphone and got hold of the operator.

She tugged on Alfred's sleeve, "Whats the problem?" Alfred, not knowing what to do replied,

"Shawty fire burning on the dance floor?" Alfred then began to laugh so hard he didn't even pay any mind to the woman's angry glare.

* * *

Original idea (The MLIA):

Today, while walking down the street, I was listening to my iPod and the song "Fire Burning" came on. Loving the song, I suddenly shouted "SOMEBODY CALL 911!". A nearby woman whipped out her cel phone, called 911, and once she had an operator on the line, asked me worridly what the problem was. I said "Shawty fire burning on the dancefloor?", not knowing what else to do. The fact that this actually happened to me outweighed the angry glares from the woman. MLIA.


	2. Best Shopping Day

**Best Shopping Day **

One day, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feliciano were at the nearest supermarket, Food4Less. They had been in the store for hours, waiting for Feliciano to pick out 'the right pasta'. Which wasn't hard considering that there were only a few select brands to even choose from. Out of two different isles, I mean really?

As Feliciano continued to ramble on about which would be better to cook Gilbert decided he had enough and sneaked off over a few isles looking around for a place to hide. Because, well, he overheard they were going to go to Wal-mart after this to look for more pasta. Gilbert looked around frantically and out of the corner of his eye he saw a yellow trashcan filled with boxes.

He ran over and jumped inside of it, covering himself well and very well hoping his brother wouldn't find him and that he wouldn't get caught by an employee...then get kicked out. About two minutes of sheer boredom of sitting in the cart full of boxes, it started moving. Thinking he had been found by his brother he poked his head out to find a boy, around his own age with curly blond hair pushing the can. "Keep down, he won't find you, he's at the resister with your friend." Gilbert grinned and ducked back down as the blond employee continued to push him around while his brother looked for him. He looked up at the boy ' who's tag read: Matthew' grinned and said "Best grocery shopping day EVER."

**Omake: (I didn't know which to do so...I did both. Prussia was my first idea.)**

One day, Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur were at the nearest supermarket, Food4Less. They had been in the store for hours, waiting for Alfred to pick out 'the right hamburger meet'. Which wasn't hard considering that there were only a few select brands to even choose from. Out of two different isles, I mean really? And not to mention he kept shoving them in Matthews face asking him if it smelled alright.

As Alfred continued to ramble on about which would be better and juicier to cook Matthew decided he had enough of hamburger being whacked in his face and sneaked off over a few isles looking around for a place to hide. Because, well, he overheard they were going to go to Wal-mart after this to get the right condiments to put on the burger. Matthew looked around frantically and out of the corner of his eye he saw a yellow trashcan filled with boxes.

He ran over and jumped inside of it, covering himself well and very well hoping his brother wouldn't find him and that he wouldn't get caught by an employee...then get kicked out. About two minutes of sheer boredom of sitting in the cart full of boxes, it started moving. Thinking he had been found by his brother he poked his head out to find a guy around his own age with pale skin, white air, and blood red eyes pushing the can. "Kesese~ Keep down, he won't find you, he's at the resister with your friend." Gilbert grinned and ducked back down as the blond employee continued to push him around while his brother looked for him. He looked up at the guy ' who's tag read: Gilbert (the Awesome)' smiled and said "Best grocery shopping day ever, eh."

* * *

Original idea (The MLIA):

The other day, I was at Food4Less. My sister was being super obnoxious, so I decided to start a Hide-n-Seek game. As I ran through the aisles, I kept on checking if she was following me or not. I found her and screamed and noticed a yellow trashcan filled with boxes. I hid in there, hoping that she wouldn't find me AND that I wouldn't get in trouble. Someone started moving the yellow cart and I thought it was my sister, but I looked up and it was this hot employee who told me,"Keep down, she won't find you, she's at the resister with your mom," So he drove me around the whole store while my sister looked for me. Best day to go grocery shopping. MLIA


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Birthday Surprise**

"Everyone, welcome Ludwig Beilschmidt to the class today. He is a foreign exchange student from Germany." Mr. Kirkland, the fifth grade teacher(/part time fireman) said loudly gaining everyone's attention. Everyone clapped and Ludwig took his assigned seat the second row on the end. The guy to his right poked him with his pencil. Ludwig looked over at who poked him.

"Hey! My names Alfred! I'm the Hero of this classroom so if you need any help, ask me." Ludwig didn't gave an facial expressions, just raised an eyebrow and nodded mutely. Mr. Kirkland stood in front of Alfred's desk with his arms crossed.

"Well Mr. Kirkland-Jones, do you have anything to share with the class? You're talking so it must be more important than listening to me." Alfred just grinned.

"Oh yeah it was more important." The teachers eye twitched. " I was just telling Lugwig here that if he needs help to ask me." Mr. Kirkland's face softened a bit and nodded.

" His name is Ludwig and I see. Well, Mr. Beilschmidt if you have an questions then just ask a teacher or Alfred." He turned to Alfred "You're his supervisor for today." The teacher pulled out some cookies and cake from under his desk. "Today, as most of you know, is Alfred's birthday. And because of certain circumstances that we cant have his party at our house he wanted to have it here to share with all of you." Everyone cheered and there were 'Happy birthday' 's yelled across the room.

Mr. Kirkland set the cake down in front of Alfred and lit the candles. The class began to sing happy birthday and as this was happening some of Alfred's hair caught on fire. Ludwig noticed right away but didn't do anything, figuring the teacher would take care of it. The rest of the [American] class then started screaming, Alfred still not really noticing and the teacher/fireman was just standing there staring at it burn. Lugwig gave an exasperated sigh and put the fire out with his hands.

* * *

**Original idea (The MLIA):**

Today, I went to my friend's seventeenth birthday party. While she was trying to blow out all 17 candles in one breath, her hair caught on fire. The four ironic parts? She's blonde, didn't notice her hair was on fire, her dad is a fireman, and while the ten Americans in the room screamed their heads off, the one foreign exchange student from Germany knew exactly what to do and put the fire out with her hands. MLIA


	4. Tools or Trolls

**Tools or Trolls**

Gilbert tucked the small Ludwig into bed. " Gute Nacht, Ludwig. Wenn Sie schlafen, werden Sie aufwachsen, groß und stark zu sein, wie das überwältigende mich! Süße träume." _(Good night, Ludwig. If you sleep you'll grow up to be big and strong like the awesome me! Sweet dreams.) _The smaller nodded and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. "Kesese~ Ich liebe dich."

Soon Gilbert also fell asleep but was later woken to the smaller nation running into his room and jumping up onto the bed with him. Gilbert rubbed his eyes sleepily and slurred out "Was ist das?" _(What is it?)_

The smaller was literally shaking in fear, " Bruder, ist troll wirklich?" _(Brother, are trolls real?)_

Gilbert sighed "Ja, natürlich, ich habe eine große Kiste von ihnen in der Lagerhalle"_ (Yes, of course, I have a box of them in the storage house.)_

Ludwig's eyes widened and he clung onto Gilbert. "Ach nein! Sie sind wirklich! Sparen Sie mich!" _(Oh no! They're real! Save me!)_ The Prussian not really understanding what the about decided to ask again. "Lugwig, Ludwig, wiederholen, was Sie mich fragen." (Ludwig, repeat what you said.)

Ludwig explained his bad dream of the TROLLS taking him away, not TOOLS. Great, there goes his Mother of the Year award. Gilbert opened up his arms and Ludwig immediately snuggled up against him. Okay well, maybe not.

* * *

**Thats the last of the two families for now. Time to move on from the Beilschmit and FACE family! 8D**

**Original Idea (The MLIA):**

Last night, my son had a nightmare and asked to come to my bed. I was half asleep when he asked, "Mama, are tools real?" I responded, "Yes Jacob, they're real. Your Daddy has a box full of them downstairs." He responded with a horrified, "Oh no, they're real!" I asked him to repeat his question. Apparently, he had not been concerned about tools, but the trolls that had taken him away in his nightmare. There goes my mother of the year award. MLIA


End file.
